


Let's Be Us Again

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Friendship, Inspiration from Songs, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: "Tell me what I have to do tonight'Cause I'd do anything to make it rightLet's be us againI'm sorry for the way I lost my headI don't know why I said the things I saidLet's be us again" ~ LonestarSometimes you have to leave pride behind especially if you can't lose the person, and Aomine refuses to lose Kuroko again.





	Let's Be Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired by "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar. AKA listened to it the entire I wrote it. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4WCHdzWUJzDUIBc22phJux?si=JKJyAdHmRv6kAuzn_u5svQ

* * *

Tetsuya didn’t know how they got here.

Well, he knew how he got to Kagami’s apartment, it was his birthday party. He just didn’t understand how Aomine and he got from tentatively teasing each other, to the screaming match it escalated too.  He had just thrown a cushion at Aomine in frustration and he could feel his eyes being to burn with tears. 

“You left me first,” Tetsuya croaked out and then not being able to stand the staring he stumbled to the front door and put on the first pair of shoes that he saw threw the sudden blurriness and slammed the door on the way out. 

* * *

“You left me first,” woke Daiki up like a face of cold water, watching as Tetsu struggled not to cry only made it worse. The slamming door was like starting gun.

Daiki shot after Tetsu, shoving his feet into his shoes. He was out the door letting it slam behind him. 

* * *

The apartment was left in a state of shock and confusion.

“Holy Shit, I didn’t think Kuroko-kun had that much anger in him,” Takao exclaimed, which many agreed.

“And Aomineicchi fights dirty when angry,” Kise added his eye wide. The only miracle that looked shocked. The others just looked disinterested as was the case for Murasakibara or worried in their own ways for Midorima and Akashi.

“Huh, that wasn’t angry, that was pure hurt the both of them,”  Kagami explained as he picked up the misplace cushion and put it in the proper place. Momoi nodded in agreement. 

“Hurt?” Himuro asked. 

Kagami nodded, “Hurt, you don’t want to see Kuroko angry, trust me,”

“And Dai-chan is the same,” Momoi added. 

“How are you not shocked?” Riko demanded. 

"We were on the same team as Aomine and Kuroko,” Akashi explained. 

Kagami shrugged, “Since I’ve known them, Aomine has always brought out Kuroko’s full range of emotions,”

“Why though?” Hyuuga muttered. 

Kagami shrugged again and didn’t answer, it wasn’t his place to tell them. 

* * *

[Let's Be Us Again](https://open.spotify.com/track/4WCHdzWUJzDUIBc22phJux?si=JKJyAdHmRv6kAuzn_u5svQ)

* * *

 

Daiki caught up to Tetsu at the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed Tetsu’s arm. 

“Let me go,” Tetsu plead, his voice heavy with tears but not turning to look at him. 

Daiki shook his head, “I’m sorry for what I said, and I am sorry for losing my head.”

Tetsu’s shoulders relaxed but he still didn’t turn around so Daiki throwing aside his pride, he pulled until Tetsu turned around and Daiki folded the smaller man into his arms. Tetsu stood motionless, his arm by his side, but he didn’t jab Daiki in the stomach so Daiki continued. 

“I am sorry for lots of things, Tetsu and I know it will be a long time before you trust and forgive me for some of them, but just tell me what you need me to do so you can forgive me, ” Daiki’s eyes began to burn and his voice grew choked, “I can’t lose you again.” 

“Why?” Tetsu breathed out, his face looking like he doesn’t know how important he was. Daiki decided to put everything on the table.

“Because you are everything to me, Tetsu,” Daiki whispered,  “Losing you once, taught me that I am not meant to be without you. It was like suddenly not having a heartbeat because you hold my heart and when you left you took it with you.  I’ve tried not loving you, and it didn’t work. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow,” 

Tetsu had tears running down his face and Daiki was sure he looked no better. 

“All you need to do is just be here,” Tetsu said as his voice cracked, “You hold my heart too.”  Tetsu reached a hand up and place it on Daiki’s check. 

Daiki felt his face crack a grin even if more tears ran down his face. 

“That I can do.”

Bending his head he kissed Tetsu’ forehead and pulled Tetsu into a tighter hug. 

“Do you want to go back to the birthday party or do you want to ditch and go watch movies at my place?” Daiki asked quietly. 

“We need our jackets and I should return Kagami-Kun's shoes,” Tetsu muttered, which had Daiki releasing the hug a little to look down to see the obvious to large feet.

Daiki chuckled, “Come on, then”

They walked back to Kagami’s apartment hand in hand. Tetsu stopped Daiki before the door with a slight hand jerk. Daiki looked over wondering what he wanted. 

Tetsu had a stubborn set to his jaw, “I love you too, Daiki.” 

Daiki stared after Tetsu as he brushed by him opening the door, then he threw his head back laughing. He just had to love, this stubborn troublesome wonderful person, who enjoyed surprising people. 

He followed after Tetsu to find him, apologizing, and with an eye roll but he tacked on his, “Sorry about the disturbance.” No one asked any questions though there were some curious looks.

The party wound down not long after, the two of them stuck around help Kagami clean up. Tetsu was running out a bag of garbage. 

“Don’t hurt him again,” Kagami muttered after he got in Daiki’s way. 

“I’ll try not too,” Daiki offered, which Kagami seemed to find acceptable enough as he nodded and walked away. 

The three of them finished and then they were saying their goodbyes and were walking back to Daiki’s place. Loosely hand in hand. 

“Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” Daiki asked as he nervously stared at the street light. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” 

Daiki nodded as he snuck a look and saw the hidden smile on Tetsu’s face that had his own face cracking a grin. 

He stopped Tetsu, with a grab of his hand, and with a quick check around the quiet street, he ducked his head, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Tetsu’s breathed out, and Daiki closed the distance as Tetsu brought his hands to Daiki’s face. 

They stood there kissing until they were left panting, Tetsu backed up and Daiki was tempted to kiss him again when he saw the spark in Tetsu’s eyes. 

Instead, he took Tetsu’s hand as they began walking, and muttered, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
